


And Chaos Reigned

by Aurum18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Episode AU: s03e24 The Divine Move, Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move, Hurt Stiles, Loyal Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Nogitsune, Resurrection, Season 3 Finale, Season/Series 03, Souls, Sterek if you squint, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day, Stiles whump, Suicide, Whump, i guess, nogitsune survives, stiles sacrifices himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: What if the scroll was wrong?What if there was no Divine Move?What if the nogitsune won?





	

  “This is my game” it said, cool anger on Stiles’ face.

“You think you can beat me at my game?”

Stiles ignored the crushing, overwhelming pain in his skull that told him to just curl up and admit defeat. They could win this.

He backed away, supporting his weight on Lydia. Poor, sweet Lydia who had her best friend ripped from her grasp by his hands. Even if they were worn by something else, the blood was still on his hands.

Stiles wondered how she was forcing herself to touch him. She must blame him. Right?

“Divine move? Divine move?!”

A few more steps backwards as the angry demon advanced with fury on the face it wore: Stiles’.

“You think you have any moves at all!?”

It was angry and Stiles ignored the pang of agony in his chest. His heart. It was right. Stiles was dying.

“You can kill the oni but me? Me!?!”

But if he was going to die, he was going to die saving his friends.

“I’m a thousand years old! You can’t kill me!!!”

The nogitsune’s voice echoed around the empty school hall answered only by silence until Lydia spoke;

“But we can change you” Despite everything her voice was still strong.

“What” muttered the nogitsune, face a mask of surprise.

“You forgot about the scroll” Stiles said, ignoring the pain in his throat, his heart, his everything.

“The Shugendo scroll” adds Lydia, her voice high but steady.

“Change the host” the nogitsune is barely audible and for the first time there was fear on it’s face.

“You can’t be a fox and a wolf” finishes Stiles shakily. It feels like his body is exploding but he was still in one piece.

Scott is suddenly behind the fox spirit wearing Stiles’ face. Hand on its left shoulder. Teeth in its other. The young alpha’s eyes a burning red.

The nogitsune has barely a moment to recover from that when Kira’s katana slides through the front of its shirt.

It was almost over. Allison was about to be avenged.

Nothing happened.

The shock and fear melted seamlessly off of the nogitsune’s face as it laughed.

“You really thought that would work?”

Stiles barely saw the look of horror and shock on his best friend’s face because his vision clouded over and he was heading towards the floor at an alarming rate. It hurt so much.

Stiles never hit the floor. Someone had caught him. As his head lolled back, unable to control his aching muscles any longer, he realized it was not someone who had caught him but something.

Out the corner of his eye he saw Oni melt out of the shadows and stop Scott and the others who were moving to lunge forwards.

The katana had made it out of his, no, _its_ chest and was lying discarded on the floor.

“Do you really have him?” Stiles whispered, his throat feeling like it had been slashed at with razor sharp blades.

“Your father?” the thousand-year-old demon said, sounding amused. “Yes, Scott’s mother and Deaton too.”

“Please don’t kill them” begged Stiles, voice hoarse.

The nogitsune said nothing.

“I’ll do anything” he pleaded.

“Stiles!” warned Scott as the void’s face lit up.

“There is one thing” smirked the fox, twisting Stiles’ face into something monstrous. “If you give yourself to me I’ll save them, and your little pack if you want, too”

“Stiles- no!” gasped Lydia seeing the acceptance that was on Stiles’ face.

“Allison?”

“I can bring her back to life- Erica and Boyd if you want too” Stiles couldn’t resist the deal coming from the nogitsune’s mouth. He could still save his friends even if he couldn't save himself.

“What about Derek’s family and-and my mum?” Stiles had to ask. Maybe everyone would be happy when he was gone now.

“Of course.”

“You promise? You swear on your own life?” croaked Stiles, needing to make sure.

“I swear on my own life that I will not kill your pack and will bring those you wish back to life.” Said the fox spirit.

“Okay then.” Said Stiles quietly, hoping the newly completed, stronger pack would find some way to defeat the nogitsune before he did even more no good. “I give you my permission to take my soul”

Stiles knew what the nogitsune had wanted, wanted all along. His soul so it could become more powerful than it had ever been before. The last thing he saw before everything went blank forever was the pure elation on his mirror image’s face. Then his soul was gone and so was the boy called Stiles Stilinski, leaving only the void and no human body to be buried upon the ground.

\--

Across the town, Melissa McCall took a shuddering breath and in the Sheriff’s station the stench of death receded.

Eyes that would never have opened again opened and screams came from the morgue and graveyards.

\--

Back at the high school, a banshee’s scream echoed endlessly through the night, a true alpha’s sobs almost drowned out the noise, a blue eyed former alpha lost and gained everything at once and a thousand-year-old spirit opened its eyes properly for the first time since it had been born.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! For more whumpy oneshots check out my wattpad- also Aurum18


End file.
